Brain Child
by copagirlhb
Summary: A mystery girl enters the lives of the Hardys and their friends. The Assassins and The Network would like to have this girl in their organization.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

**Authors Note:** Please read the author's profile for this story. The author, copagirl, passed away in 2013. I am posting these stories up with the permission of her family, who want her to be remembered as well. Lola was a long-time member of the Hardy Detective Agency and we miss her soooooo much! Love you Lola!

CHAPTER 1

The young couple drove up to the gates of the Texas Research Institute. They were surprised when the guard on duty had them wait. This had never happened before; they had always been let through immediately.

The guard, who had been on the phone, finally came up to the car.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans, but Doctor Warner can't see you today."

Puzzled, John Evans gave his wife a reassuring smile. "Everything's going to be okay," he calmly said to his wife. He turned back to the guard.

"You call him back, Carl. Today is our little girl's birthday and we've brought her some gifts. Dr. Warner knows that we're allowed unlimited visits. I demand to be let in!"

Carl stepped back. Just as he reached for the phone, a middle-aged man came running towards them. He had thinning brown hair and wore wire-rimmed glasses. He limped the last few steps, breathing rapidly as he smiled at the couple in the car.

"Hi, John, Sue. Glad you could make it. Sorry for the confusion, Carl," the man turned to the guard. "The Evanses have clearance to come in."

"If you say so, Dr. Tyler." Carl opened up the gate. Dr. Tyler got into the backseat of the car. As they got closer to the Institute, Dr. Tyler leaned closer.

"You remember what I told you?" Dr. Tyler asked nervously.

"Yes. We can't thank you enough Dr. Tyler. Our baby has been here far too long," Sue Evans replied. The young woman blinked back her tears. Not for the first time, she regretted leaving her baby girl here.

"Yes she has." Dr. Tyler recalled the day the Evans brought their little girl to the Research Institute. She had been three years old then, with short, curly, light brown hair, big blue eyes, dimpled cheeks. And a special gift. A gift that Dr. Warner wanted to exploit. Dr. Tyler shivered in fear as he thought about the man Dr. Warner had brought into the facility.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Dr. Warner slammed down the phone. _'That damn fool_ _Tyler_ _!'_ he thought. His breathing had become rapid, his hands now clenched into fists. Dr. Warner slammed his fist down hard on his desk.

"Something wrong?"

Dr. Warner glanced up at his friend. " Tyler let the Evans couple in. I have a feeling he wants to give them back the girl."

"Well then, I'll just have to convince Tyler that would be a foolish thing to do. Don't worry about Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I'll personally take care of them. You just make sure the girl is packed and ready to leave."

"Don't worry, my friend, she will be. Don't hurt Tyler too much. We still need him. He's the only one who can keep the girl happy," Dr. Warner stood up to leave. He turned once more to look at his friend. "Until we can get her to trust us…we need Tyler alive."

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

John and Sue Evans waited nervously. Not for the first time, they regretted bringing their daughter to the Institute, but they had been so afraid and confused when they found out about her special gift. After today, it wouldn't matter anymore. Today they were taking their baby home.

They turned when they heard the door open, smiles on their faces as the young parents thought they would be seeing their little girl. Sue Evans gasped in fear when she saw the man standing at the door. John pulled his wife to him. His last thought was his hope that his daughter was not hurt.

The dark cold eyes of the Assassin stared down at the two lifeless bodies. Now to take care of the other problem...

 _ ****Twelve years later****_

All weekend long; Joe and Frank Hardy had been watching the moving vans. So far they had yet to see the new neighbors, just the movers as they took the furniture inside the house.

Joe opened his eyes, rubbed his eyes, and wondering what had woken him up. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like voices. Sitting up in bed, Joe looked out his window. He saw a car parked in the driveway. _'Must be the new neighbors,'_ Joe thought. It was too dark to see them that well. Joe could only make out two figures; he couldn't even tell if they were male or female.

Glancing at the time on his digital clock radio, Joe thought he should get back to sleep. All too soon Frank would be waking him up for school.

Later that morning Joe Hardy was found standing in the school administrative office. Mrs. Kramer, Joe's English teacher, had forgotten some papers, and she had sent Joe to retrieve them.

The door to the Principal's office opened. Principal Hayden and a pretty girl walked out. The girl had long wavy hair, light brown in color. She stood about 5'7", and had a slim, willowy figure. Mr. Hayden smiled when he saw Joe.

"Here's one of your classmates, Miss Jones. Joe Hardy, this is Carolyn Jones." The Principal introduced the two teens.

Joe smiled at the new girl, thinking she had pretty blue eyes and liking the small splattering of freckles across her nose.

"You have Mrs. Kramer for English, don't you, Joe?" Mr. Hayden asked.

"Yes sir, I was just getting some papers for her," Joe answered.

"Good, you can take Carolyn here back to the class . I hope you enjoy your stay here." Shaking Carolyn's hand, Principal Hayden returned to his office.

Noticing Carolyn struggling with her books, Joe took some off her hands. "Here, let me help you with those. Did you get a locker? We could probably put some of these books in there."

Carolyn smiled shyly at Joe. "Thank you. And yes, I've been given a locker. I just don't know where it is."

"Do you have your class schedule? Your locker number should be on there," Joe said.

Fumbling with her book bag, Carolyn found her class schedule. She handed it over to Joe. As he read the schedule, a surprised look crossed his features.

"How weird, you almost have the same schedule I do. Your locker is even close to mine. That's good, 'cause it's on the way to the classroom."

A few minutes later, Joe was given a large folder with the teacher's name written on top by the school secretary. Holding the door open for Carolyn, Joe led the way to her locker.

As Joe was helping Carolyn put her books away, a friendly voice spoke his name.

"Hey Joe, Mrs. Kramer thought you got kidnapped along the way to the office. She sent me to come look for you." Chet Morton teased his good friend.

"Ha, ha, Chet. Don't pay any attention to him, Carolyn." Joe jerked his thumb at his friend. "Oh Chet, this is Carolyn Jones. Carolyn, Chet Morton."

Joe turned to Chet, and wondered if something was wrong when he saw the silly grin on Chet's face.

"It's nice to meet you, Chet." Carolyn whispered shyly.

Chet just stood where he was, then Joe poked him in the ribs.

"Oh…n-nice to meet you. Here, let me carry those books for you." Taking Carolyn's book bag, Chet started to walk her to their class.

Joe followed them, an amused look on his face.

 ***endofchapter***

 **Authors Note:** Please read the author's profile for this story. The author, copagirl, passed away in 2013. I am posting these stories up with the permission of her family, who want her to be remembered as well. Lola was a long-time member of the Hardy Detective Agency and we miss her soooooo much! Love you Lola!


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends and Bullies

**CHAPTER 2**

Laura Hardy and her sister-in-law, Gertrude, went next door to welcome their new neighbor. Laura carried a small casserole; Gertrude had an apple pie in her hand. Ringing the doorbell, the two ladies waited patiently for the door to be answered. They smiled at the disheveled looking man who opened the door. Standing a few inches taller than Mrs. Hardy, he looked to be in his late fifties, balding. What little hair he did have was in disarray. He wore wire-rimmed glasses, and was wearing a blue shirt that was haphazardly tucked into brown pants.

"Hello, I hope we didn't disturb you. My name is Laura Hardy and this is my sister-in-law Gertrude Hardy. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I hope this casserole and dessert will come in handy for you," Laura said with a smile.

"Oh…Um…thank you. Thank you very much, Mrs. Hardy. My name is Tyler…Tyler Jones. Do come in, please. I just made myself some coffee."

Mr. Jones led them into the house, towards the kitchen. The home was a "messy neat" or as Aunt Gertrude liked to say: Joe Neat. There were several unopened boxes neatly stacked against one wall. Laura made a mental note to herself to have Joe and Frank come by to help with the clean up. Imagine the two Hardy women's surprise, when they found the kitchen neat and clean.

Mr. Jones took down two more coffee mugs. "I apologize for the mess, but as you can see, this is the only room we've managed to get unpacked and cleaned."

"We? Do you mean you and your wife?" Laura asked.

"I'm not married. I meant my…niece. I'm her guardian. My…my brother and his wife passed away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Laura and Gertrude both expressed their sympathy.

"Thank you, don't fret yourselves. They've been gone for a long time now. Ever since Carolyn was five."

"Still, that must have been hard for you," Laura said.

Tyler gave the ladies a sad smile. He hoped that Carolyn was doing fine at school.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Carolyn stood in the lunch line, slowly moving her tray along. After paying for her lunch, Carolyn looked for a place to sit. Suddenly a group of boys crowded around her.

"Well hello, who do we have here?" said the first boy, who had bright red hair and a freckled face.

"Fresh meat, I love fresh meat!" The second boy, a dark-haired Neanderthal.

The third boy, who almost appeared to be bald – his hair cut into a very short buzz cut – laughed menacingly.

The red-head picked up the fork on the tray and began to eat off the plate. His friends laughed some more.

Carolyn wanted to cry. She also wanted to hurt these boys, but she had promised never to use her gift. The boys moved in closer, crowding Carolyn. Suddenly the blonde was pulled away.

"If you want to pick on someone, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Chet growled.

 **Authors Note:** Please read the author's profile for this story. The author, copagirl, passed away in 2013. I am posting these stories up with the permission of her family, who want her to be remembered as well. Lola was a long-time member of the Hardy Detective Agency and we miss her soooooo much! Love you Lola!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Chair

CHAPTER 3

Buzz-cut started towards Chet, his hand clenched in a fist. He pulled back his hand when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I would think twice before you tried anything."

Turning towards the voice, Buzz-cut stared at the angry face of Biff Hooper. The boy lowered his hand and stepped back.

Joe was now standing just behind Chet.

"Everything okay, Chet?" Joe asked.

"These goons giving you a hard time?" Frank Hardy, his brown eyes blazing with anger, stared at the other two boys.

The dark-haired boy looked over to his friend. "Hey Aaron, I'm all for a little fun, but there is no way I'm messing with the Hardys."

With that said, the dark-haired boy turned and ran. Aaron, his face turning almost as red as his hair, glared at the Hardys and their two friends. Throwing the fork down back on the tray, Aaron hissed, "I wasn't that hungry anyway."

Chet moved closer to Carolyn, gently guiding her out of the way and towards a table. Biff, Joe and Frank cautiously walked away, following Chet towards their lunch table. Along the way, Chet had grabbed another fork for Caroline.

Aaron watched as the three boys walked away. Once they turned their backs, Aaron grabbed a chair and threw it.

Callie and Vanessa had been looking on with concern, breathing a sigh of relief when the bullies backed down. Then Callie saw Aaron reach for the chair.

"FRANK! JOE! BIFF! WATCH OUT!""

All three boys turned to see a chair come hurtling in the air…then something strange happened. The chair seemed to stop in mid-air and then fell with a clatter to the ground.

The cafeteria became silent, the students stunned by what occurred.

"All right, what's going on here?" Principal Hayden came striding in; he saw the chair lying on its side. He studied all of the students.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what happened here?"

No one spoke.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Carolyn sat quietly in her chair, staring glumly at her food. She was trembling slightly. Chet put his arm around her shoulder, thinking that Carolyn was still frightened by her encounter with the bullies.

' _Uncle Tyler is going to be so mad when he finds out. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't let them get hurt! Not after they were so nice to help me.'_

Carolyn raised her head and stared at the chair…stared at the chair that she had stopped from hurting Frank, Joe and Biff.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild

Principal Hayden prided himself on knowing the names and faces of all his students. As he scanned the room, he took in all the groups that were there. The good students, the bad and the bullies. He took note of his main troublemaker: he was Aaron Russell, and his two friends, Mike Dawson and Ken Franklin.

"All right, since no one wants to own up, you should all then suffer the same fate. I want each and every one of you to give me a five-hundred-word essay on cafeteria etiquette. I would like it signed by a parent or guardian and in my office tomorrow morning."

A loud groan was heard from all of the students as Principal Hayden left the cafeteria.

*endofchapter3endofchapter3*

Reminder: Please visit the author profile for more information about the author of this story. Thanks to those of you who have left feedback already - copagirl would cherish every bit of it!


	4. Chapter 4 - Uncle Tyler

Chapter 4

"Five hundred words! I don't know if I can come up with that many about etiquette!" Joe moaned.

Vanessa turned to give Joe a hug. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"My dad is not going to like this," Biff sighed. "Yeah, I can definitely see a grounding in my future."

"It could have been a lot worse," Frank said. "You know how Mr. Hayden feels about fighting in school."

Everyone agreed that Frank was right.

Biff leaned over and smiled at Chet. "Although, I am impressed with my man Chet."

"You know what they say," smiled Callie. "It's the quiet ones you have to look out for."

Chet kept his head down, feeling himself grow warm. "I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done."

Carolyn placed her hand on Chet's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Then she leaned closer and softly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Chet. I thought you were very brave," Carolyn said softly.

Chet turned several shades of red as he felt Carolyn's lips softly touch his cheek. Slowly raising his head, Chet gave Carolyn a small smile.

"Since you already know your 'Prince Charming,' let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." Joe said with a smile.

After introducing Carolyn to everyone at the table, Joe once again began to lament about the essay Principal Hayden had assigned them.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Chet worked up the nerve to offer Carolyn a ride home.

As Chet escorted Carolyn to his car, Aaron Russell and his two friends watched them. Leaning against the back wall, Aaron glared at Chet and Carolyn.

"There's something weird about that girl."

"Why do you say that Aaron?" Ken asked.

"Cause she looks weird, like that girl from that Stephen King movie. Plus you saw how that chair stopped in mid-air!" Aaron said angrily.

Ken and Mike looked at each other. Mike shrugged and ran his hand through his dark hair. Suddenly Mike slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Do you mean that movie 'Carrie'?" Mike asked.

"Oh man, she totally looks like that freak girl, Carrie!" Ken laughed.

As his two friends laughed, Aaron was planning revenge. He was going to make the Hardys and Chet pay.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

As Chet stopped in front of Carolyn's house, he got out and opened the door for her.

"Did you know, you're Frank and Joe's neighbor?"

At that point, Frank and Joe pulled up in their van. The brothers were surprised to see Carolyn and Chet.

"So you're our new neighbor!" said Joe.

Before Carolyn could reply, the front door opened.

"That's my Uncle Tyler! This is Chet and this is Frank and Joe Hardy." Carolyn ran over to her uncle.

"Yes, yes, I met your mother and aunt. Very nice ladies. Thank you for bringing Carolyn home."

Tyler Jones gently pushed his niece inside of the house and quickly closed the door.

Chet turned to the Hardys. "Was it something we said?"

"He's probably just being cautious," Frank said.

"Yeah, Hey Chet, want to help me with my essay?" Joe asked.

"Help or write it for you?" Chet teased.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Tyler Jones watched the three boys leave; he turned to face his niece.

"If I had known the Hardys lived here, I would have never agreed to come to this place."

"But Uncle Tyler, why would the Mr. Gray put us here if it was going to put us in danger?" Carolyn seemed scared.

"Network, Assassins, they're all the same." Tyler mumbled.

*endofchapter4*endofchapter4*

Reminder: Please read the author profile. Thank you to everyone who has left feedback! Stay tuned for more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gray Matter

**Chapter Five**

The young child stood in the middle of the room. She was tired and wanted to go to bed.

" _You're not concentrating." A disembodied voice came over the loudspeaker._

" _I'm tired. I want to go to bed," the young girl whined._

 _Suddenly a door opened. The girl saw her friend walk in. He limped over to her, carefully kneeling in front of her. He placed his hands on her waist, a sad smile on his face._

" _Just a little bit longer, sweetie. Can you hold on just a bit longer, for me?"_

 _They child wanted to tell him, 'No'. She wanted to run out of the room, to run out of the building. Then she saw a shadow at the door. The shadow turned into a man. The man with dead eyes._

 _Trembling with fear, the child turned to her friend. She saw the same fear mirrored in his face._

" _Will…will he hurt you again if…if I don't?" she whispered._

 _He didn't answer, he didn't have to. She could see it in his eyes, his stance. Standing tall, the girl gave her friend a determined look._

"Okay, I'm ready."

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Carolyn woke up with a start, gasping for breath. Turning on the small bedside lamp, she sat up in bed. Hugging her knees, she tried to get the image out of her head.

Dead eyes. Dead eyes. Dead eyes. Dead eyes.

Shivering with fright, Carolyn tried to think of something else.

"Think of something good. Think of something nice. Think of something else," Carolyn mumbled like a mantra.

She slowly began to rock back and forth; began to think about her day. Chet Morton's face came into view. His kind, sweet face. His soft brown eyes. His sweet smile. A small smile came to her lips.

She remembered that Chet had given her his cell phone number on the drive home. Checking the time, Carolyn saw that it was just past midnight.

"It's too late to be calling him." Carolyn sighed, but just the thought made her feel better.

Getting back under the covers, she turned off the lamp. With Chet still in her thoughts, Carolyn went to sleep.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Under the street light on the corner of Elm and High Street stood a very ordinary looking man. He seemed to blend into the shadows as he watched the second house on the left.

Not for the first time did this man wonder if he had made the right choice by putting the Joneses here. He couldn't worry about that now, he needed to speak with Tyler. The girl had already caused a red flag to go up.

Making sure that he wasn't being followed, Arthur Gray crossed the street. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a secret number.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Once again Joe Hardy was woken up by strange sounds. Voices this time. Joe looked out his window and could make out two men. Quietly lifting up his window, Joe tried to hear what they were saying.

Joe recognized one voice as belonging to Tyler Jones, Carolyn's uncle. The second voice eluded him, but Joe knew he had heard it before. Joe saw as Mr. Jones turn and go back into the house. The second man began to leave. Just then, the clouds cleared and the moon's soft light shone down on the second man.

Joe let out a surprised gasp.

"What's the Gray Man doing here? Better yet, what is Mr. Jones' involvement with him?"

Knowing he would never catch Mr. Gray, Joe ran into Frank's room.

"Frank! Frank wake up!"

Joe shook Frank, who finally opened his eyes.

"Joe," Frank mumbled. "What are you doing up before me?"

"Frank, you're not going to believe this. I just saw the Gray Man."

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Authors Note:** Please read the author's profile for this story. The author, copagirl, passed away in 2013. I am posting these stories up with the permission of her family, who want her to be remembered as well. Lola was a long-time member of the Hardy Detective Agency and we miss her soooooo much! Love you Lola!

Thanks to those of you leaving feedback! I know copagirl would love all of it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mysteries and more Mysteries

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Laura Hardy was in the kitchen, busy making breakfast. She looked up when Frank came stumbling sleepily in.

"Morning, Mom," Frank said through a yawn.

Frank sat slumped at the kitchen table; Laura placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Frank, I hope you weren't on your computer all night long," she scolded.

"No," Frank replied, glaring at Joe who also stumbled into the kitchen. "Someone kept me up most of the night."

Laura sighed, "Joe, you weren't working on homework at the last minute, were you?"

Joe shook his head as he let out a huge yawn.

"Just had trouble going to sleep."

"Oh? Are you coming down with something?" Laura placed her hand on Joe's forehead. "You feel normal."

"That's not saying much, Mom." Frank teased.

Aunt Gertrude walked in; she didn't look very cheery that morning.

"Gertrude, are you all right?" Laura asked with some concern.

"Not really, but then you wouldn't be either with these two hooligans keeping you up all night!"

Hands on her hips, Laura Hardy stared hard at her two sons.

"Okay, out with it. What were you two up to last night."

Frank and Joe toyed with their food, glancing at each other, trying to come up with an answer. They were saved when their father came into the room.

Fenton Hardy had been away on a case, he wasn't expected back for a couple of days.

"Fenton! You're back early, I'm so happy!" Laura threw her arms around her husband.

While their mother was distracted, Joe and Frank quickly put their plates into the sink. They then walked past their parents and aunt, patting Fenton on the back as a way of greeting.

"Nice to have you back, Dad!" Frank said.

"Yeah, great to see you, Dad! Gotta go, can't be late for school!" Joe added.

Grabbing their book bags, Frank and Joe ran out the front door.

"What was that about?" Fenton asked.

As they were getting into the van, the boys noticed Chet's car parked next door.

"I guess Chet is giving Carolyn a ride to school," Joe commented.

"Looks like it. Joe, we probably should let Dad know about seeing the Gray Man.

"I know, but not yet. I'm not even sure I really did see him. Maybe you were right and I was dreaming." Joe looked over at Frank. They both knew it had been no dream.

They drove in silence, each lost in thought. A few minutes later they arrived at school. Joe was about to get out of the van when Frank stopped him.

"Joe, I think we should do a background check on Mr. Jones. If he's talking with Gray, you know the Assassins have to be close by."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Joe frowned, not liking this.

As the brothers got out of the van, Chet pulled up, parking his car next to theirs.

"Hi guys! I was just telling Carolyn about the Fall dance," Chet beamed.

"Chet, you smooth operator, are you taking Carolyn to the dance?" Joe said teasingly.

"Yes he is. I told Chet I would be honored to go with him." Carolyn smiled up at Chet.

The four teens walked toward the school building. Joe waved at Vanessa who was waiting at the front steps. Callie stood next to her. Walking hand in hand with Chet, Carolyn's grip became tighter.

"Are you okay?" Chet asked.

Carolyn came to a stop, she turned and stared at a large oak tree. By now, Frank and Joe noticed that Chet and Carolyn were no longer walking with them. Vanessa and Callie began to walk towards them.

"Is something wrong?" Callie asked.

"Chet," Carolyn said quietly. "I think you should duck."

"What?"

Chet suddenly felt some kind of force pulling him down. A second later a brick came flying out of the oak tree, missing Chet by mere inches.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Authors Note:** Please read the author's profile for this story. The author, copagirl, passed away in 2013. I am posting these stories up with the permission of her family, who want her to be remembered as well. Lola was a long-time member of the Hardy Detective Agency and we miss her soooooo much! Love you Lola!


	7. Chapter 7 - Did I Do That?

**Chapter Seven**

No one moved, too stunned by what had occurred. Chet rolled over to see the broken brick a few inches away from him.

"Look!" Vanessa cried out.

Someone jumped down from the tree, but the friends could only get a good look at the culprit's back. They noted the slim, wiry build and dark hair, plus the Bayport letterman jacket that he wore.

"I bet that's Mike Dawson," Joe told Frank, and sprinted after the youth.

"Joe, wait!" Frank sighed in frustration as Joe paid no attention to him.

Checking to make sure that Chet and Carolyn were not hurt, Frank ran after his brother. Biff and Tony, who had seen what happened, also chased after Frank and Joe.

Mike Dawson knew he had a good head start and he was counting on that. Joe Hardy wasn't known as the best runner in Bayport for nothing.

Although there was a school zone speed limit, not many drivers paid much attention to it. Seeing that the way was clear, Mike ran headlong across the busy intersection.

Keeping his eye on Mike, Joe wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He saw Mike Dawson run across the four-way intersection and followed. Joe never saw the Honda come speeding towards him. Frank did and his heart caught in his throat when he realized the driver wouldn't be able to stop in time.

Chet and Carolyn, Vanessa and Callie had started to follow after Frank and Joe. Vanessa was the first to see the Honda come barreling down the road.

"Joe!" Vanessa gasped in fear.

Too late, Joe heard the blast of a car horn and the screech of tires. Watching as the front end of the Honda came speeding towards him, Joe closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

To Joe's surprise, he felt himself fly up into the air and land on top of the hood of the Honda.

The driver of the car stared at Joe, shock and fear registering on his face. The driver and Joe just stared at each other; both too stunned to comprehend what just happened.

Frank, Biff and Tony finally caught up to Joe.

"Joe," Frank wasn't sure what else to say. "Joe, what…are you hurt?"

Joe very slowly slid off the car; he could feel his legs shaking.

"I'm…umm…I'm okay. I think."

"That was quick thinking, jumping up on the car like that," Biff commented. "How'd you manage to jump so high?"

"Yeah, why can't you do that when we're playing basketball?" Tony asked.

Joe was at a loss for words; Frank could tell that Joe didn't know what was going on. Getting Biff and Tony to help Joe back to the school parking lot and assuring the driver that Joe was not injured, Frank turned to leave; he wanted to make sure that Joe really was unharmed.

As Frank was heading towards Joe, he noticed Carolyn staring glumly at the ground. She had done the same thing after the incident with the chair in the cafeteria. Frank's curiosity was piqued.

The school bell rang out, letting the students know that classes would soon begin. As the teens headed inside, no one noticed a man dressed in gray standing silently next to a stop sign.

Mr. Gray had noticed the look on Frank's face. He had no doubt that Frank would soon learn of Carolyn's gift.

As the teens entered the school building, Joe turned around and locked eyes with Frank. Giving Joe a slight nod, Frank moved closer to his brother. Putting an arm around Joe's shoulders, Frank smiled at his friends.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take the brat down to see the nurse. Make sure he really is okay."

"Hey, how did I become a brat? I thought I was your lovable baby brother?" Joe feigned a hurt expression.

"You were, until I realized that I would be the one getting into trouble with Mom for letting you run out into a busy street," Frank replied.

"That's the price you pay for being the big brother." Joe smiled sweetly.

Frank let out a long-suffering sigh. "And to think, I actually wanted to have a younger brother! What was I thinking?"

*endofchapter*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Authors Note:** Please read the author's profile for this story. The author, copagirl, passed away in 2013. I am posting these stories up with the permission of her family, who want her to be remembered as well. Lola was a long-time member of the Hardy Detective Agency and we miss her soooooo much! Love you Lola!


	8. Chapter 8 - How Do You Do That?

**Chapter Eight**

Assuring his friends and Vanessa that Joe was probably fine, Frank led Joe towards the nurse's office. Once he was sure no one was looking, Frank pulled Joe inside the boys' restroom. Checking that the room was empty, Frank turned to Joe and began questioning him.

"Okay, Joe, tell me what exactly happened out there! How did you manage to jump on top of that car!"

"I have no idea! I'm just as stumped, as you are, Frank! I mean, one minute I'm standing there waiting for the impact. Then next thing I know, I'm flying through the air. It was weird, Frank, really weird."

"Weird how? Explain it to me."

Joe opened his mouth, then shut it. He tried again, but still couldn't come up with the words. Frank waited patiently; Joe took a deep calming breath and tried once more.

"You're going to think I'm crazy. But…but it felt like a giant hand picked me and then just dropped me onto the car."

It sounded crazy, but Frank didn't believe that Joe was crazy. It was starting to make sense to him.

While Frank stood thinking, Joe recognized the expression on his brother's face.

"What? Do you know something?" Joe asked.

"Maybe. Do you remember yesterday, in the cafeteria? When Aaron threw that chair. How it seemed to hover in the air for a second and then it just fell?"

"Yeah," Joe answered.

"You did the same thing. I mean, you seemed to hover in the air and then you dropped down!" Frank seemed to beam as he spoke to Joe. "Don't you see, it all fits together!"

"Let's pretend I can't fit it together. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

"Later, not right now. I want to get more facts first. Come on, let's go." Frank took Joe's arm and started dragging him away.

"Whoa, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see Nurse Johnson," Frank stated.

"What for? I'm fine! No broken bones, no concussion, not even a scratch!"

"Joe, you were almost hit by a car. I want you checked over."

Joe was going to argue with Frank, but after one look at his brother's concerned face, Joe let out a sigh.

"Okay, you win."

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Dr. Warner read the report once more. He wanted to make sure this was real. He couldn't afford to make another mistake. Rubbing his hand up and down his thigh, he recalled the last time he had called Mr. Black. Warner had been so sure that they had found the girl.

"No, I'll check this out myself first. I don't want to go through that pain again."

Picking up the phone. "Mary, get me the next flight out to Bayport, NY."

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

Carolyn had been quiet the rest of the day. The whole school was talking about Joe's near miss with a car. Rumors were flying everywhere.

As Chet drove Carolyn home, a question had been swimming around in his mind. He glanced over at Carolyn.

"Can I ask you something?"

Carolyn was uneasy, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the question. "Sure, Chet."

"How did you know? How did you know that someone was up in the tree?"

Carolyn breathed easy; she could handle this question.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I've always…oh, I don't know, could tell when something bad was going to happen. I could sense it."

Chet smiled. "I understand, Joe's kind of the same way. Only he can sense when Frank is in trouble."

Carolyn smiled; she was glad she saved Joe.

 _The thirteen-year-old girl walked down the hallway; behind her walked her bodyguard. Not that she needed one; he was there to make sure she didn't get away._

 _They passed several rooms; in each one there was some form of training going on. One room had men and women practicing fighting with swords. Another room, street fighting. As they were passing another doorway, a man stood watching the girl go by. His arm was in a sling, his face bruised and battered. He glared at the girl._

 _She ignored him until he took a menacing step towards her. Suddenly, the man felt his throat close shut, he couldn't breathe! He fell back against the wall, his eyes filled with terror instead of hatred._

 _The girl felt a tap on her shoulder; she glanced at her guard_ _,_ _then turned away._

" _He asked for it," she said._

 _The guard laughed at the man, who could now breathe. "She's right, you did."_

Carolyn woke with the sun shining in her eyes. She shivered as she recalled her memory/dream.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Author's Note -** Please read the author's profile for more information about the author and thank you all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Dr. Nathan Warner arrived at Bayport early that morning. Heading for a rental car service and getting a map of the city, Dr. Warner began his search.

*brainchild*brainchild*

Carolyn waited anxiously for Chet to arrive; he normally picked her up early. They always stopped off for hot chocolate and donuts before heading to school. As soon as she saw Chet's car, Carolyn ran out the door.

Chet was pleasantly surprised to see Carolyn come running out of the house. Once inside the car, she turned to him.

"Chet, we need to talk. I have something very important to tell you."

*brainchild*brainchild*

Dr. Warner checked his map; the rental agent had given him very easy directions to follow. He soon found Bayport High school.

Checking the time, Dr. Warner noticed that it was still too early for students to arrive. Recalling a nearby coffee shop, Dr. Warner left the school.

*brainchild*brainchild*

Frank and Joe got into the van and Frank slowly backed down the driveway. As he was coming up to a stop sign, a voice came from the back. "Good morning, boys."

Frank slammed on the brakes. He and Joe turned around. Leaning forward, Mr. Gray smiled at the Hardy brothers.

"I knew it!" Joe yelled. "I knew that was you I saw a few nights ago, talking to Mr. Jones!"

"You saw us?" Mr. Gray was no longer smiling. "Did you hear anything?"

"No, I heard someone shouting, that's what woke me. But I really couldn't make out what was being said," Joe said.

"Were you discussing Carolyn being telekinetic?" Frank asked.

The Gray man frowned, "Frank, sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

*brainchild*brainchild*

Chet sat quietly, absorbing what Carolyn had just told him.

"I think we should talk with Frank and Joe."

"I don't know, Chet. What if they don't believe me? Sometimes I don't even believe it, and I lived through it!"

Chet reached out and took Carolyn's hand. "They'll believe you. Joe and Frank, well…you could say they have no love lost with the Assassins."

Noting the puzzled look on Carolyn's face, in a low voice Chet told her about Joe and his younger sister Iola. How a bomb, meant for Joe and Frank had killed his sister instead.

"Joe didn't give me too many details, but he did mention that a group called The Assassins were behind the bomb. So you see, you can trust Frank and Joe."

*brainchild*brainchild*

As Dr. Warren waited for his order, he looked around the coffee shop, he noticed two teens sitting in a booth: a tall, stout boy who was holding hands with a young girl. The girl's back was towards Dr. Warner: all he could see were a few loose strands of light brown hair underneath her pink knit cap.

"Here you are sir, one black coffee and breakfast sandwich to go. That'll be $4.95."

Dr. Warner gave the waitress a five dollar bill and left. The waitress snorted as she rang up the sale. Chet and Carolyn came up to the counter.

"Another big tipper, Mabel?" Chet asked.

Mabel smiled, she liked Chet Morton. The waitress was happy to see Chet no longer coming in alone.

"No one is as generous as you, hon. Although, now that you got yourself a girl, I suspect my tips are going to getting a little lax."

Chet blushed as he hurriedly paid the check.

Author's Note: please read the author's profile. And thanks to everyone who is reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** \- Thanks for continuing to read! So happy people are enjoying Lola's stories here.

 **Chapter Ten**

By copagirl

A car horn blared. Frank remembered he was at a stop sign, saw the way was clear and drove slowly away. Joe couldn't believe what his brother had said.

"Telekinetic? I thought that was just something the movie people made up!"

Frank shook his head. "There has been some documentation, but that was mostly bending spoons and moving small inanimate objects. But what happened to you yesterday…that Hollywood made up. At least I thought it was made up."

Joe turned to face the Gray Man. "So are you going to tell us what's going on? Or are you going to give us your standard, 'that's a need to know basis' answer?"

"Frank, keep driving towards your school and I'll try and tell you as much as I can."

Glancing into the rearview mirror, Frank studied Mr. Gray's face.

"Are you going to tell us everything, or what you think we need to know?" Frank asked.

"As much as I can," Mr. Gray sighed.

"All right, go ahead."

"Carolyn's parents learned of her…gift when she was a year and half old. The Evans lived in a small town and were a bit frightened by their child's abilities. They learned of a research institute in San Antonio, Texas."

"Let me guess," Joe said. "It really wasn't a research institute."

Mr. Gray chuckled. "Oh no, it was. Part of it anyway. Seems one of the doctors working there was associated with the Assassins."

Dr. Warner sipped his coffee; he watched as a black van turned into the school parking lot. Right behind the van, a beat-up blue sedan drove up. Chuckling to himself, Dr. Warner thought that only a teenager could drive a car like that.

Dr. Warner almost spilled his coffee when he saw the two teens that drove the black van. The tall, dark-haired boy, with the lean build was the spitting image of his father.

"Alexander my friend, you are going to love this news," Dr. Warner mumbled quietly to himself. "The blonde must be the younger son. Yes, they share some of the same features."

Dr. Warner recognized the tall, stout boy that emerged from the sedan. It was the same one he had seen at the coffee shop. He continued watching as the four teens started walking towards the school.

Wanting a better look, Dr. Warner got out of his car. Just then, a petite blonde came running towards the four teenagers.

Callie had been waiting anxiously for Joe and Frank. She had watched as other students had arrived. Then she saw them. Letting out a small cry of relief, Callie ran towards the brothers.

"I wonder where Vanessa is? She's normally waiting at the front steps," Joe said.

"Here comes Callie, maybe she knows," Frank replied.

Suddenly, Joe got a bad feeling as Callie came running over.

"Frank, Joe!" Callie gasped. "I think…Vanessa…might be…in…trouble!"

Joe grabbed Callie by the arm. "What do you mean, she might be in trouble?"

"Easy Joe, let Callie explain." Frank tried to soothe his younger brother.

Callie took a deep breath. "Vanessa and I are on the decorating committee for the dance. We were in the gym when…when Linda Green came running in."

"Wait, doesn't Linda date Aaron Russell?" Chet asked.

Callie nodded. "I saw her go over to Vanessa and tell Van something. When I saw them leave I got worried. I tried to follow them but Mrs. Simms wanted me to help her. I haven't seen Vanessa since then."

"How long has she been gone?" Joe asked.

Just as Callie was going to answer, someone screamed.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

Author's Note: quick reminder to read the author's profile for more information about the author - and, as always, thank you so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 - A Close Call

**Author's Note:** As always, thanks for reading! And a reminder that the author doesn't own the Hardy Boys - they are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Statemeyer Syndicate and will be returned when done. Thanks for letting her play in your playground. And thank you to all reviewers - I'm going to let her family know about them so they can see what you have to say!

 **Chapter Eleven**

By copagirl

With Aaron on one side and Ken on the other, both boys had a tight grip on Vanessa. They dragged her towards the edge of the roof. Ken seemed a little nervous.

"Aaron, are you sure this is going to work?"

A sly smirk on his face, Aaron almost sneered. "Oh yeah, it's gonna work."

Vanessa struggled with all her might, but the two boys were just too strong.

Vanessa screamed as she was pushed over the side.

"Nooooooooo!" With that blood-curdling scream, Joe dropped his book bag and ran towards the school building. Joe didn't know what he could do, but knew he had to do something. If he tried to break Vanessa's fall, maybe…just maybe.

Then the impossible happened.

Dr. Warner heard a girl scream, he saw the blonde boy run towards the now falling girl. Then he saw something that made his heart beat with joy.

Vanessa felt the wind rushing through her as she fell. She heard Joe's tortured scream. Vanessa whispered her good-bye and love to Joe. Suddenly…she came to a stop.

Joe was frantic; he wasn't going to make it in time. Vanessa was going to fall to the ground and possibly die. Then, as Joe would later describe, it felt as if a hand pushed him forward.

Joe came to a halt; he looked up and saw Vanessa seemingly hanging in the air. Slowly, slowly she came down into his arms.

No one in the schoolyard said anything. The students and teachers, who had come running out, just stood and stared in awe. A low murmur began…whispers could be heard. The students began to crowd around Joe and Vanessa.

Dr. Warner took out his cell phone. "Alexander, I've found her."

Frank kept his eye on the roof; he saw Ken Franklin and Aaron Russell standing at the edge. Ken had a shocked expression on his face. Aaron had a satisfied look on his.

Thinking of what Mr. Gray had just told him, Frank scanned the area. He noticed an older gentleman standing next to a white BMW. The man was speaking on his cell phone. Taking out a photo that the Gray Man had given him, Frank studied the photo, then glanced back at the man.

No, it wasn't the same person. Unless he dyed his hair, but Frank didn't think so. Frank needed to speak with Carolyn.

Luckily for Carolyn, Dr. Warner hadn't seen her yet. Carolyn had gotten caught up in the rush, pushed along with the other students towards Joe and Vanessa. Trying to push her way out, Carolyn stumbled towards the front steps.

Principal Hayden came rushing over.

"Move aside please, move aside. I want everyone inside. Classes begin in five minutes."

They were reluctant to leave; it took Principal Hayden another ten minutes to get his students into the school. Finally, it was just Joe, still holding Vanessa in his arms, Frank and Callie, who stood by Joe, and Chet and Carolyn, who stayed on the steps.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Principal Hayden asked.

"Mr. Hayden, I saw Aaron Russell and Ken Franklin up on the roof. I'm sure Vanessa will tell you that they pushed her off the building," Frank replied.

Joe held tightly to Vanessa; he never wanted to let her go, ever again. Vanessa also had Joe in a tight grip, her face buried into his neck. She could feel someone, Callie she thought, gently rubbing her back.

"Miss Bender," Principal Hayden said softly. "Is this true?"

He had to lean close as Vanessa mumbled a yes.

"Let's get you inside and have the nurse look at you. Then I'm calling your mother."

"Mr. Hayden, may I…may I stay with Vanessa till her mother arrives?" Joe asked, his voice shaking with fear.

As he looked at Joe, Principal Hayden knew this must be hard for the young teen. He was well aware of Joe's history. Losing his first love in a car bomb, and now almost losing his new love.

"Of course, Joe. I'll let your teachers know why you're not in class. They can't very well argue with me, now can they?"

Joe smiled gratefully at this caring man. As Joe carried Vanessa inside, one by one Frank, Callie, Chet and Carolyn followed.

As Chet held the door open, Carolyn turned her head to smile up at him. As she did, Carolyn saw Dr. Warner standing across the street.

Chet was right, she had to talk to the Hardys.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

Author's Note (or is that Poster's note?) - a reminder to read the author's profile and, as always, thanks for all the reviews you leave for her!


	12. Chapter 12 - Another Fight Breaks Out

**Author's Note:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Any original characters (such as Carolyn) are owned by the author. Thanks for reading!

 **Brain Child**

 **Chapter Twelve**

By copagirl

Frank stood in the hallway, sadly watching Joe take Vanessa down to the nurse's office. Frank wanted to be with Joe, but he didn't think the principal would allow it.

"Come on, Frank, we need to get to class. You know Joe wouldn't want you to miss class." Callie laid a hand on Frank's shoulder.

Frank smiled down at her and turned to see Chet with his arm around Carolyn. He realized that the other students were heading for their classrooms.

"Come on, Carolyn," Chet said. "We can let Mrs. Kramer know where Joe is."

Noting the stricken look on Carolyn's face, Callie reached out to take her hand.

"Are you okay, Carolyn?"

"Carolyn? Don't you mean, 'Carrie'?" A voice rang out.

Everyone still in the hallway looked up. Aaron Russell and Ken Franklin stood at the top of the stairs. Aaron walked down the stairs, Ken following behind.

Frank watched Aaron descend the stairs, a sneer on his face. Frank could feel his temper boiling, he could still hear Joe's anguished scream, still see Vanessa falling.

"Hey, Frank, tell Joe that was a nice catch," Aaron said with a laugh.

With a bellow of rage, Frank leaped at Aaron, his arms outstretched. Aaron tried to step out of the way, but Frank wrapped his hands around Aaron's neck. Frank slammed him against some lockers, Callie ran towards the two boys.

"Frank! Frank, stop!" Callie pleaded with her boyfriend.

Aaron struggled to get Frank off of him, but he was no match for Frank Hardy. "Ken, don't just stand there, get him off me!

Ken hesitated for a second, then rushed forward. Someone had gone for help. Several teachers came out; one grabbed hold of Ken.

The boys' coach, Mr. Ryan and the girls' coach, Ms. Webber, took hold of Frank. Once Coach Ryan pulled Frank off of Aaron, Coach Webber made sure that Aaron stayed where he was.

"I thought I told everyone to get to class!" Principal Hayden bellowed. With quick strides, the principal stood in front Frank and Aaron.

"Mr. Franklin, Mr. Russell, just the gentlemen I wanted to see. Coach Ryan, Mr. Lawson, would you please escort these two to my office. Don't worry about Mr. Hardy, I'm sure he won't cause any more problems."

Turning to give Frank a stern glare, Principal Hayden was pleased to see Frank quietly acquiesce.

As Aaron and Ken were being led away, Aaron could be heard protesting…"I'm telling you, that girl is a FREAK!"

Running a hand through his hair, Principal Hayden gave a tired sigh. "Mr. Hardy…Frank, I can understand why you attacked Aaron. But that doesn't mean I approve of your actions."

"I'm sorry, sir, I guess I just lost my temper," Frank quietly said.

"I'm sorry too, Frank. I'm going to have to suspend you, a one-day suspension. I also want you to take your brother home."

"Is something wrong with Joe?" Frank looked worriedly at Principal Hayden.

"He's not hurt if that's what you mean. But he is badly shaken up from this unfortunate incident. Since Miss Bender is going home also, I don't think keeping Joe at school would be a good idea. I've already called your mother; she knows you two will be going home."

"Thank you Mr. Hayden and I am sorry for my actions," Frank said, although he knew that he would do it again.

As Frank and Joe were walking to the van, they heard someone call to them.

"Chet, what are you doing here?" Frank asked.

Chet came out of his hiding place. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?" Joe wanted to know.

"Take Carolyn home." Chet turned, Carolyn walked out between two cars. "She's pretty upset. I figured since you live next door to each other..."

Frank agreed, although as much as he wanted to question Carolyn, now was not the time. He needed to think.

*brainchild*brainchild*brainchild*

The young girl, now fifteen, walked into the room. She went straight to the chair. Sitting in the chair, she waited patiently; she didn't mind waiting. She stared at the picture on the screen, she liked looking at this picture. She always imagined that this was how her father looked. That he was this handsome, had the same caring face, the strong jaw line, the kind brown eyes, wavy brown hair.

 _Hearing someone come into the room, the young girl knew it was time. The lights dimmed, the picture on the screen became more focused. Soft music began to play…then the voices started…._

 _Fenton Hardy is evil…Fenton Hardy is evil…Fenton Hardy is evil!_

 _Fenton Hardy must DIE!_

 ***endofchapter*endofchapter***

 **Poster's Note:** Please read the author's profile for more information about the author! And, as always, please review, because I know her family would love to read it. Thank you for reading! And more to come!


	13. Chapter 13 - Someone's in Trouble

Brain Child

 **Chapter Thirteen**

By copagirl

Joe and Frank were met at the door by their mother and she didn't look happy. Fussing over Joe, Laura had him go up to his room to rest. Frank, hoping to make a clean getaway, was helping Joe up the stairs.

"Just a minute, Frank, I want to talk to you." Laura stood, hands on her hips, a stern look on her face.

Joe gave Frank a comforting glance as he continued up the stairs.

"Mom, I…"

"I know, you were protecting your brother," Laura Hardy began.

Thirty minutes later, Frank was in his room, having been sent there for the remainder of the day. There was a soft knock at the door; Joe peeked in.

"Mind if I come in?"

Frank smiled at his brother. "Sure. I need to talk to you anyway."

Joe sat down on Frank's bed. "You going to tell me why Principal Hayden suspended you?"

Frank blushed. "I lost my temper and attacked Aaron."

"Whoa. Wish I had seen that! It's not often you lose your temper, big brother. That's my department ya know." Joe gave Frank a teasing smile.

"I'll try and remember that the next time. Joe, I think it's time we tell Dad about seeing the Gray Man and about Carolyn."

"Do you think that's a good idea, Frank? I mean, Dad doesn't know that we know Mr. Gray and about the Network."

"He knows that we've helped Mr. Gray a few times. I think I have a way of getting around that problem anyway," Frank replied.

The brothers sat quietly for a moment, and then Joe turned to Frank. "Why do you think we should tell Dad?"

"I've been doing some heavy duty thinking. Gray said that once the Assassins learned how good Carolyn was with her kinetic abilities, that they started training her to be an Assassin."

Joe nodded.

"The Assassins wanted to use her as some kind of secret weapon. When Dr. Tyler escaped and took Carolyn with him, supposedly the Network wanted to hide and protect them from the Assassins. But what's to prevent the Network from using Carolyn in the same way? Only instead of world leaders that get killed, it would be terrorists."

"For the greater good, whatever means possible," Joe mumbled.

"Exactly," replied Frank.

"We better tell Dad," Joe said.

*brainchild*brainchild*

 _Fenton Hardy is evil…Fenton Hardy must DIE!_

Carolyn sat up; breathing rapidly as the words slowly faded away. After Frank and Joe had taken her home, Carolyn went upstairs to her room. She needed to sleep. Now as the horrible dream…no _memory,_ faded away, Carolyn wanted to speak with the Hardys.

Getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. As she went downstairs, Carolyn noticed how quiet the house was. Where was Uncle Tyler?

Once downstairs, Carolyn checked the kitchen. She knew her uncle wasn't in his room. The door had been open; the door was only closed when he was in the room. Checking the rest of the house, Carolyn found that she was alone.

Then she heard a noise down in the basement.

*brainchild*brainchild*

Fenton Hardy wasn't working on any cases. He had been catching up on his paperwork when Frank and Joe had come home. Fenton heard Laura reprimanding one of the boys. _Joe probably,_ he thought. He wasn't surprised when two hours later, there was a knock at his door. He was surprised to see Frank, along with Joe, walk into his office.

Fenton sat back, not sure if he could believe what Frank and Joe had told him.

"Tell me again why Mr. Gray approached you two?"

"It's like Frank said," Joe began. "He wanted someone her age to look out for her."

"And you think that Mr. Gray wants to exploit this girl? Use her the same way the Assassins wanted to use her?" Fenton asked.

Frank and Joe agreed. "Dad, the few times we worked with Mr. Gray, well, we've never really trusted him. He would use any means possible to get the job done," Joe said.

Fenton sighed. "I have to agree with you on that. I've always felt the same way. Okay, after dinner we'll go talk with this Mr. Jones."

Frank and Joe breathed a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, they would never get to talk with Mr. Jones.

*brainchild*brainchild*

Carolyn stood quietly, straining to hear the noise again.

Silence.

Carolyn turned when she heard a scratching sound coming from the hall closet. Cautiously walking towards the closet, Carolyn reached out for the door handle when the door slowly opened.

Dr. Tyler Jones fell to the floor. He was bound and gagged. Blood seeped out from a wound on the back of his head.

Carolyn screamed. The scream was cut short as she was hit with a tranquilizer dart. Her body falling limply to the floor, Carolyn saw one thing that coursed fear through her body.

The last thing she saw as the blackness overtook her…

...Dead eyes.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Please make sure to read the author's profile. Thanks for reading! Hope you are enjoying the story.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Bad Guy

**Poster's Note:** Sorry for the delay - last week was probably my busiest week in a long time! I'm putting up two chapters today of both Brain child and The Crush. Hope you enjoy! A reminder that the HB's are not owned by the author or the poster but they are owned by Simon and Schuster  & the Stratemeyer Syndicate.

Brain Child

 **Chapter Fourteen**

By copagirl

Alexander Black stood over Carolyn's prone body. Bending down, he placed his fingers on her neck. Feeling a strong pulse, he was satisfied the tranquilizer had done its job. A soft groan caught his attention. Moving closer to Tyler, Alexander checked the man's pulse. It was weak, but steady.

Dr. Tyler moaned in pain and tried moving his head. A sharp pain caused him to stop. Then he tried calling for Carolyn but only a muffled sound came out. Gradually opening his eyes, Tyler saw the last person he thought he would ever see.

"I'm disappointed in you, John. It was bad enough you took my prize pupil, but to give her to Arthur Gray?" Alexander made a soft scolding noise.

John wanted to move, he felt so weak, so tired. Looking up at Alexander, staring into his coal-black eyes, he tried to speak. But the gag muffled his voice.

Alexander pulled down the gag. "What was that, John? Did you say something?"

"She….She was…right," John Tyler whispered. "You do…have…dead eyes." He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

Alexander Black stared down at his former colleague, reaching into his pocket. Holding the syringe in his hand, he gazed at the amber liquid inside.

"Goodbye, John."

He stabbed the syringe in Dr. Tyler's neck, watching as the liquid disappeared. After making sure it was capped, he put the empty syringe back into his pocket. Alexander returned to Carolyn; he threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the back door.

For some reason, Fenton felt like going over the Jones' house. He had a few minutes before dinner was ready.

Joe and Frank also wanted to see Carolyn and her uncle; they went downstairs to confront their father.

"Dad, just the person we wanted to see," Joe began.

"I was just going to get you two," Fenton said. He smiled. "I guess we had the same thought."

"Joe and I thought…well, we had this feeling we should go talk to Mr. Jones now," Frank explained.

"Joe, tell your mother where we're going, let her know we should be back in time for dinner."

"Okay, I know Mom will understand; just hope Aunt Gertrude doesn't have a hissy fit," Joe grumbled.

Fenton and Frank chuckled as they each put on a light jacket.

By the time they reached the front steps of Mr. Jones' house, Joe had caught up with them. Fenton noticed that the door was slightly ajar and he motioned for Frank and Joe to stop. Quietly approaching the door, Fenton opened it slowly. With extreme caution, he entered the home.

As Alexander placed Carolyn over his shoulder, he spun around and found himself staring at Fenton Hardy.

"Oh, this must be my lucky day."

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

Poster's Note: Please make sure to read the author's profile and, as always, thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15 - Dead Eyes

**Poster's Note:** Please note, Chapter 14 was also posted at the same time as Chapter 15 so please read that one first! :) Another note - the HB's are not owned by the author or poster but by the Stratemeyer Syndicate and Simon and Schuster. Thanks for continuing to read!

Brain Child

 **Chapter Fifteen**

By copagirl

Mr. Hardy quietly stared at the stranger before him, taking in his surroundings: the man that lay prone on the floor, the person who Mr. Hardy assumed was Carolyn, slumped over the stranger's shoulder.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Mr. Hardy said. "You seem to know who I am, yet I don't believe we've met."

"I'm sure you know of me, Mr. Hardy." Alexander smiled, though the smile never reached his eyes.

Mr. Hardy did recognize the man standing before him, having seen the photo that Mr. Gray had given Frank.

Frank stood just outside the door, straining to hear what his father was saying. He could hear another voice and he knew that it didn't belong to Mr. Jones. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turning he looked into his brother's blue eyes. Joe gestured to Frank, letting him know that Joe would be going to the back of the house.

Frank followed Joe. As they came to the side of the house, Joe noticed an open window on the second floor. A large oak tree was close by. On closer inspection, Joe saw that one of the tree branches was right next to the open window.

"Frank," Joe whispered, he pointed upwards. "I'm going up there."

"I don't know, Joe."

"I might find a weapon to use or I could make a noise to distract Black."

"How do you know that's Alexander Black?" Frank wanted to know.

"There was a small opening through the curtain. I got a look at him." Joe shivered. "It's him all right."

Frank sighed. "Okay, but be careful! No heroics!"

"I can't make any promises," Joe said with a smile. Before Frank could protest, Joe climbed up the tree.

Frank let out another exasperated sigh and continued on to the back of the house.

Joe quickly climbed up the tree, carefully walking along the branch towards the open window. He looked around the room; there wasn't much in it. Joe wondered if this was a guest bedroom. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar. As quietly as possible, Joe walked out of the room.

Frank was glad to find a back door; he tried the doorknob, and found it was locked. Frank reached into his jean pocket, taking out the lockpick kit he always carried with him. With practiced ease, he picked the lock, silently opening the door.

Alexander Black studied Fenton Hardy; this was the man who had thwarted several Assassin plots. He wondered what was so special about him. Then Alexander recalled something about Fenton Hardy.

"Where are your sons?"

His back to the wall, Frank peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway. He saw his father still standing just inside; Alexander Black was a few feet away. Frank sent a silent plea to Joe, _"Now would be a good time for a distraction, baby brother."_

Fenton shrugged. "I don't know where they are. You know teenagers. Out all night, having fun."

"Not your sons, they're upstanding young men. I know that they're always by your side. Now tell me, Hardy, where are your sons?"

Fenton stood calmly, all the while his heart was beating a mile a minute. He had seen Joe at the top of the stairs, making his way down. If Alexander so much as turned the other way, he would see Joe.

Joe was almost at the bottom of the stairs; as he put his weight on the third-to-last step, the wood groaned.

Unceremoniously dropping Carolyn to the ground, Alexander spun around and whipped out a gun.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Those pesky creaking steps! Always causing so much trouble aren't they? Do feel free to read the author's profile for more information about the author. Hope you enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16 - Bang Bang

**Poster's Note:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Please feel free to leave feedback - the author's family knows about it and I'm sure they would love to read what you have to say. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **By copagirl**

Joe stood very still; he could feel his heart beating as he stared down the barrel of the gun. Joe did his best to remain calm, although he was scared. Joe was also angry at the way Alexander treated Carolyn.

Alexander smiled at Joe. "Say hello to your girlfriend for me."

A puzzled look crossed Joe's face. "Vanessa?"

"No, the little pixie."

Joe's vibrant blue eyes now flashed with anger. As Joe glared at Alexander, he kept thinking….Was it Alexander who planted the bomb in their car?

"Leave Iola out of this," Joe hissed with anger.

Fenton took advantage of the situation at hand; he jumped towards Alexander while his attention was on Joe.

Frank couldn't see where Joe was; he heard a noise coming from where the stairs would be. Eyes wide with fright, Frank watched as Alexander pulled out a gun and turned toward where the sound came from.

"No," Frank moaned when Alexander began to speak.

His face twisted in an evil grin, Alexander released the safety.

As he did, Fenton prayed that he wasn't too late to save his son.

Frank saw his father's sudden move, and quickly made his presence known. With a loud shout, he ran towards Alexander.

Seeing his chance, Fenton lunged forward, knocking Alexander to the floor. Fenton winced when he heard the gunfire.

Chet Morton had spent the day worrying about Carolyn. It seemed like the whole school was talking about Aaron's comments, as he was led away to the principal's office. Chet recalled the terrified look on Carolyn's face, when Frank and Joe took her home. He had wanted to see her right after school. But Chet had promised his father to pick up some supplies. It was close to six o'clock when Chet finally arrived at Carolyn's home.

He was halfway across the lawn when he heard the gunshot.

Chet ran the rest of the way; he stormed into the house and froze on entering. Taking in the scene before him, Chet saw Joe lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Mr. Hardy and Frank were wrestling with a tall, dark-haired man. Then he saw Mr. Jones, tied and gagged on the floor. Carolyn was also lying on the floor.

Hearing a crash, Chet looked up to find Frank had been thrown against the wall. Mr. Hardy was doubled over in pain.

Alexander, having lost his gun when Frank and Fenton attacked him, pulled out a switchblade; the blade popped out and Alexander lunged to stab Fenton Hardy.

Reacting quickly, Frank grabbed Alexander from behind. With a tight grip on Alexander's wrist, Frank pulled the arm back. Using all his strength, Frank did his best to keep Alexander from hurting his father.

Without a thought to his own safety, Chet ran to help his best friend.

As Chet charged towards Alexander, he lowered his head and rammed himself into Alexander's stomach.

"Oof!" Alexander felt his breath rush out of him as he fell to the floor.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

Con Riley and several of Bayport's finest stood with guns ready inside the front hallway. "Con, am I glad to see you." Fenton said with a tired smile.

"We had a report of gunfire; when I saw the address, I knew a Hardy would be involved."

Keeping his gun trained on the man with the knife, Con signaled Chet to move out of the way.

"I've got him in my sights, Frank, you can let him go now," Con said.

Alexander smiled up at Con, and clamped his mouth shut. Immediately his body shuddered and became rigid.

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Yay! The Bayport PD has arrived! And booo... that pesky Alexander... would say what I'd like to do to him but... :) Please remember to read the Author's Profile and, as always, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17 - A Happy Memory

**Poster's Note:** Thanks as always for reading. A reminder that the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. All Original Characters are owned by copagirl. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Seventeen**

By copagirl

Like any good Assassin, Alexander Black had taken his own life. Hidden in a fake molar was a capsule filled with cyanide poison. With one hard bite, Alexander bit into the capsule and was dead in a matter of moments.

"Could someone get this…person off of me?" Frank said as he tried to move the dead Assassin agent off of him.

Fenton helped Frank up. They heard a low moan and turned to find Joe lying on the floor. Frank was the first to notice that Joe was bleeding.

"Dad, I think Joe's been shot!" Frank knelt beside Joe.

Joe let out another moan, and his eyes fluttered open. He found himself looking into a pair of familiar brown eyes. He gave Frank a small smile.

"S'okay….I'm okay….just got….nicked," Joe assured his brother.

"When did you become a doctor? I think we should let the paramedics take a look at you," Frank said sternly.

Joe made a face, showing his displeasure. "I don't need any paramedics, just some aspirin. My head is killing me."

"I'm afraid you're outvoted on this one, son," Fenton smiled down at his youngest.

"How's Carolyn and Mr. Jones?" Joe asked.

Frank glanced over and saw Chet sitting on the floor. Carolyn's head was resting on his lap.

"How is she, Chet?"

"I checked her pulse and it's strong. Con thinks she may have been drugged. Mr. Jones wasn't so lucky. I think that guy killed him."

A sudden commotion caused everyone to turn towards the front door. The Hardys recognized Arthur Gray as he walked in with several other Network agents.

"Thank you, Officer Riley. We'll be handling this now."

Con Riley stared at the nondescript man. For some reason Con had a feeling of déjà vu. He felt that he had seen this man before. As Gray approached, Con held out a hand to stop him.

"Just who the hell are you, and why am I supposed to step aside just because you say so?"

"I'm Special Agent Dawson," Gray said as he pulled out an FBI badge. "We've had Mr. Jones under our protection."

"Doesn't look like you did a very good job there, Agent Dawson," Con said.

Gray bristled with anger, especially when he heard a small chuckle coming from Joe Hardy.

The emergency medical unit entered the house. Con led them over to Joe.

"I don't think I need both of you. Could one of you look at my friend over there?" Joe pleaded.

Once they had a good look at Joe, the second EMT went over to Chet and Carolyn.

While Joe was being taken care of and Con's attention was elsewhere, Fenton approached Arthur Gray.

"You sure took your time coming to help, Arthur."

"I knew you could handle it, Hardy."

Fenton's jaw tightened as he held back his harsh words. "What happens to the girl now?"

"She'll be taken to a safe house as soon as possible."

"You can't." Frank had walked over and heard the Gray Man's last words. "At least not until after the Fall Dance."

Gray gave Frank a dubious look. "Why? Because she's already bought a dress for this occasion?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. But she does have a date. Let her at least have something nice happen. Give her at least one good memory."

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Note:** Please feel free to leave feedback, I know copagirl's family would love to read it!


	18. Chapter 18 - Frank Has a Plan

**Poster's Note:** The Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks for reading! Chapters 17 & 19 were posted at the same time as this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 18**

 _A bolt of lightning flashed brightly in the night as a roll of thunder boomed loudly. Carolyn Evans and Dr. Tyler walked quickly and quietly. They were going through the primate habitat. They weren't concerned that the monkeys might give them away. The security guard and maintenance personnel were used to the constant noise. Nor were they afraid that the monkeys would attack them. For the last few months, Carolyn and Dr. Tyler had been getting themselves acquainted with the animals._

 _They made it to the exit; Dr. Tyler disarmed the alarm. He pushed Carolyn out, following closely behind her. He took her hand, and they ran towards the open road, where a car awaited them. As they reached the vehicle, the skies opened up._

" _This is Mr. Gray," Dr. Tyler told Carolyn. "He's going to help us."_

With a frightened gasp, Carolyn woke up. She found herself in an unfamiliar room. Her heart pounding with fear, she took in her surroundings. Turning her head, Carolyn saw someone that eased her fears.

Chet was sleeping in a chair, softly snoring. Carolyn sat up in bed; she reached out and touched Chet's knee.

"Chet," she whispered.

Chet woke with a start; he blinked a few times. When he saw Carolyn smiling at him, Chet smiled back.

"I was afraid you'd never wake up. How are you? Are you feeling nauseous? Are you hungry?"

The two heard a chuckle and turned towards the doorway.

"Give her a chance to answer one question, Chet," Joe teased. Then, more seriously. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, a little dizzy, but otherwise I'm fine. Where am I?"

"Welcome to Hardy Manor!" Joe said with a smile, as he swept his arms out in an exaggerated gesture.

Chet rolled his eyes as Carolyn giggled. Frank came into the room, and smiled at Carolyn.

"I guess you're wondering what happened after you found your uncle," Frank said.

"He really wasn't my uncle. I'm sorry I had to lie to you. But Mr. Gray..."

Frank held up a hand. "We know all about the Gray Man."

Chet moved to sit by Carolyn, Frank sat in the chair that Chet abandoned. Joe leaned against the wall.

"Do you work with Mr. Gray?" Carolyn asked.

Joe and Frank exchanged a look. "Not exactly. You see, Joe and I are detectives. A few cases we've worked on, kind of involved the Network."

"Gray," Joe continued, "came to us and he told us about you and Dr. Tyler. He wanted us to look after you and keep an eye out for Mr. Black. After you saved Vanessa, Frank and I thought we should let our dad know; he's done some work with the Network."

"I'm just sorry we didn't tell him sooner. Maybe we could have saved Dr. Tyler," Frank said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, Frank. You didn't know Mr. Black. He would have killed Dr. Tyler even if you had spoken to your father before today." Carolyn wiped a tear from her face. "Black was a mean, cruel and vicious man."

"Carolyn," Frank began. "Joe and I feel that…well, that Mr. Gray and the Network will want to use you the same way the Assassins did."

Carolyn nodded her head. "Dr. Tyler thought as much."

"Is there anyone you know that could hide you?" Joe asked.

With a shake of her head, Carolyn wiped away another tear. Chet took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I think I might know someone," Chet quietly said. "Do you remember my cousin, Mark? His family lives in Saskatchewan; my aunt and uncle work at the hospital on the Lucky Man Cree Reservation. I bet Mr. Gray and the Network wouldn't find her there. And if they did, I doubt if they could get her out of there."

Joe and Frank turned towards each other. Joe grinned widely when he saw the look on Frank's face. Joe could almost hear the wheels turning in Frank's head. Joe turned to face Chet.

"I think Frank has a plan."

*endofchapter*endofchapter*

 **Poster's Message:** Please read and review if you have a chance! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19 - Subterfuge

**Poster's Message:** The HB's are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Thanks! I hope you enjoy the ending of this little tale by copgirl. Chapters 17  & 18 were posted at the same time as this chapter.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

By copagirl

As Frank was getting dressed, he thought about the events that had occurred during the past few days. He smiled as he recalled how his mother cowed the Gray Man into letting Carolyn stay with them.

They had just sat down for dinner when the front doorbell rang. Mr. Hardy had gotten up to answer the door. A few minutes later, he walked into the dining room with the Gray Man. Once again, Gray introduced himself as "Agent Dawson, and informed the Hardys that he was here to take Carolyn.

Mrs. Hardy disagreed.

"You can't take her away now. She has to finish the rest of the school year, or at least the week. There's a very special social event coming up and the girl was invited to attend."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Hardy, Miss Jones won't be missing out on any schooling. We do have agents with teacher's degrees. I don't see what's so special about a dance."

Getting out of her chair, Laura Hardy slowly advanced on Mr. Gray.

"With all due respect, Agent Dawson," she began, "If you and your men had been doing their job properly, we wouldn't be standing here having this discussion. Now I believe you owe this child some degree of normalcy!"

With each word, Laura was poking her finger into Gray's shoulder. Carolyn and Chet, who had been asked to stay for dinner, looked on in shock. Fenton and Frank kept their heads down, seeming to find the food on their plates very fascinating. Gertrude Hardy sat quietly, arms crossed, waiting to see if her sister-in-law would need any help. Joe was making no attempt to hide the huge grin on his face as he watched his mother give the Gray Man the lecture of his life.

That was how Carolyn became a guest in the Hardy home. Aunt Gertrude and Laura had fun with a girl in the house. Laura took Carolyn shopping to look for a new dress for the dance. And it was a very pretty dress, Frank thought.

Running a comb through his hair, Frank went downstairs. He found his mom taking pictures of Joe and Carolyn. When Laura saw her oldest son, she motioned him over and had Frank stand next to Carolyn.

Checking the time, Frank told his mother, "We better get going. We're supposed to meet the gang at the Pizzeria."

"Explain to me again why Chet isn't picking Carolyn up and you boys aren't getting Vanessa and Callie?" Mrs. Hardy asked, eyeing her sons with some suspicion.

"Everyone wanted a chance to tell Carolyn goodbye. This was the best way to do it. We might miss each other at the dance," Joe said.

"I suppose that's true. Have a good time. Drive carefully." Mrs. Hardy gave them each a hug and kiss as they walked out the door.

"Everything all set?" Joe asked Frank once they were in the van.

"All set. And our friend is right behind us as usual."

"You would think the Network would teach their agents how to tail someone without being seen," Joe snorted.

"They went inside the Pizzeria about an hour ago. Looks like they're getting ready to leave. The girl is with the chubby kid. Don't worry Mr. Gray, they don't even know they're being followed."

"Maybe not the girl or her young man, but the Hardys will know," Gray snarled.

The agent almost snorted. So far as he could tell, the Hardy boys weren't as great as they were made out to be. They had yet to spot him.

"The girl is on the move. The Hardys are also. It looks like the girl is leaving with her boyfriend. I'll stick with them."

"Stick with her and the Hardys!" Gray screamed, but it was too late. Agent Philips had ended the call.

"You were right Frank, he is just following Chet's car." Joe turned to smile at his brother.

"I'm just glad he thought Stan was Chet and Vanessa was Carolyn."

"Don't forget about Tony being you, and Biff, me. Callie is the only one being…Callie. Just glad Liz went along with us."

Frank, Joe, Chet and Carolyn walked behind the counter. Mr. Prito led them out the back. There they found Tony leaning out the front window of the Hardy van.

"Let's get a move on, Hardys! I still have a shift to finish before I can have some real fun." Tony jumped out of the van. "You sure you don't want to drive my car, Frank?"

"It's okay Tony, that agent is following Stan and Vanessa. Mr. Gray is in D.C. Dad found that out for us. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, my friend, anytime." Tony smiled warmly at Frank.

An hour later, Frank arrived at a small airport. There waiting for them was their good friend Jack Wayne.

"Jack, thanks for helping us," Frank said as he handed Jack a small carry-on.

"Glad to do it, Frank. We better hurry though."

Frank walked over to Carolyn and pulled her into a hug.

"I wish things had turned out differently and you could be staying here. I know how much Chet is going to miss you."

"Thank you so much, Frank. I'm glad…I'm glad that I was right. Your father is a nice man and not evil like the Assassins tried to make me believe. You have his eyes, so full of love, compassion and kindness."

Frank felt a lump in his throat as he listened to the compliment. With a whispered "thank you," Frank moved aside so Joe could say his goodbyes.

"Thank you, Carolyn, thank you for saving Vanessa. I don't know what I would have done if she had…" Joe blinked back tears.

"Chet told me about Iola. I'm glad I was there." Carolyn smiled at Joe.

Giving her a sad smile, Joe could only nod his head. He then remembered something and reached inside his jacket pocket.

"Vanessa wanted me to give you this." Joe gave Carolyn a small gift-wrapped package.

With a happy smile, Carolyn carefully unwrapped her gift. It was a framed picture, and she laughed when she saw it. Inside the frame was a black and white picture of Frank and Callie, Joe and Vanessa, Chet and herself. Carolyn recalled the day that picture had been taken. She had spent the day at the mall with Chet and her new friends. Vanessa had spotted the picture booth and they had all piled in to have their picture taken.

"Thank Vanessa for me. I'll cherish this forever." She gave Joe a hug.

Frank and Joe walked back to the van, leaving Chet alone with Carolyn.

"I wish we could have gone to the dance," Chet said. "But I'd rather you be safe, away from the Assassins and the Network."

"I'll never forget you, Chet Morton."

"I, uh…I got something for you too."

Chet took out a small box from his pants pocket and held it out to Carolyn. With shaking fingers, she opened the box and found a locket inside.

"Look inside the locket," Chet whispered.

Carefully opening the locket, Carolyn found a picture of Chet inside.

"Would you help me put it on?"

Chet helped Carolyn with the locket, then he held her in a tight hug, her head resting on his chest. They soon began to sway, as if they could hear a song playing just for them. As much as he hated to, Jack gave a discreet cough. Chet looked up.

"I'm sorry, but we need to leave."

With a sigh, Chet let her go.

"Goodbye, Carolyn." With one last kiss, Chet Morton walked to the van, not once looking back.

**Lucky Man Cree Reservation**

The children gathered around, sitting in a half-circle, waiting anxiously for the entertainment to begin. They smiled up at the young girl as she put two rag dolls down on the ground. As if by some magic, the dolls stood up and began to do a little dance. The children clapped their hands; as the dolls leaped and twirled, the children laughed with glee. The dolls would dance near them, each child trying to catch the dolls before they moved away. The school bell rang out and the dolls fell limply to the ground. The girl laughed as the children moaned with disappointment.

"I'll be back tomorrow," the girl promised them. "Hurry or you'll be late for school."

As she watched the children run towards the school, her fingers went to the locket around her neck. Carolyn opened it up and gazed down at the smiling face inside.

"No, I'll never forget you, Chet Morton."

 **THE END**

 **Poster's Message:** As you see, this is the end of Brain Child. There are two sequels but I may not post those next. Thanks for reading!


End file.
